


(Fanart) grocery shopping

by gingerhaole, Khiroptera



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Food, Grocery Shopping, Holding Hands, M/M, Whole Foods-esque, they are husbands and they are buying food items
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerhaole/pseuds/gingerhaole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiroptera/pseuds/Khiroptera
Summary: happy one year anniversary to TV Omens! and happy 30 year anniversary to Book Omens!aziraphale and crowley go out grocery shopping and look ridiculously sweet while they do.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 539
Collections: Shinbi34's Recommendations, To The World - Good Omens Anniversary Exchange





	(Fanart) grocery shopping

**Author's Note:**

> for nothing_goldcanstay's prompt, which involved the husbands as a married couple. gingerhaole thought of grocery shopping, and heck yeah it's pretty darn married to hold hands while you get groceries! she did the sketch and lines, and i did the coloring!
> 
> red, i hope you like this gift from us to you, and it makes you feel soft and fluffy inside. the same goes to everyone else too!

[](https://i.imgur.com/QL9eX9a.png)


End file.
